


Night's Red Embrace

by WotanAnubis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/F, Vampire asami, gothic mansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Asami thirsts for Korra.





	Night's Red Embrace

Asami didn't wake up, because she hadn't slept. She wasn't entirely sure what she had done. She'd laid down, closed her eyes, and time had passed without her noticing. No dreams. Not even darkness. Nothing. It'd been disturbing, at first. But she'd got used to it, whatever it was. She'd got used to a lot of things.

Asami rose and walked over to the windows. Pulling aside the heavy curtains, she saw it was night outside. It was always night. The lights of Republic City glittered like an artificial constellation. Beautiful, in its way, but also cold and distant.

Asami turned away from the window and headed out of her room. She ought to get properly dressed first. It wouldn't really do to wander the mansion in just her nightgown. Or daygown. But she couldn't really be bothered with clothes right now.

She needed Korra.

Asami drifted through her mansion's hallways like a shadow and listened to the heartbeats of those around her. Most were sluggish and subdued. Those were the servant's hearts, the only people besides its owners who still dared set foot in the Sato mansion.

One heart beat confidently, pumping warm blood through strong veins. Asami allowed herself to be drawn to that heart. She didn't notice the hallways she walked through, or the stairs she descended, or the people she passed. They were nothing to her. Immaterial shades in a world that didn't exist except for that one, single heart.

But the world did exist, and Asami became sharply aware of that fact when she neared the bathroom and the powerful beating of Korra's heart. Naga lay protectively in front of the closed door. The moment she spotted Asami, she was on her paws. Naga bared her teeth and growled at her, the tension in her body suggesting she might pounce at any moment.

Asami could do something about that. She had that power. But she didn't. Korra wouldn't appreciate it if she manipulated Naga like that. In fact, Asami didn't like the idea much herself. So instead she simply withdrew and leaned against the wall as far away from the bathroom door and the beating heart behind it as she could stand.

Naga stopped growling and lay down again, but still watched Asami suspiciously. Asami couldn't really blame her. She sometimes felt Naga was the only sensible one left in the whole mansion.

The door to the bathroom opened and Korra appeared, a white towel wrapped inexpertly around her still moist body. If Asami'd still had breath, it would have caught in her throat. If her heart would still beat, it'd be hammering in her chest.

Korra gave her a smile like sunshine. "Asami, you're up."

"Only just," Asami replied.

Naga whined when Korra walked up to her.

"Oh, Naga it's fine," Korra said.

Naga kept whining, clearly unhappy.

"You should probably listen to her," Asami said. She found her eyes drifting to Korra's bare neck.

"I really don't."

Korra pulled Asami close with her left arm and caressed her hair with her right hair. Korra's body was unbearably hot. Asami tried not to dwell on how cold her own lifeless skin must have felt to Korra.

"She doesn't know you like I do," said Korra.

"No," said Asami. "I think she knows me a lot better."

"Don't," said Korra.

"Sorry," said Asami.

"Anyway, it's been a few days, hasn't it?" Korra said cheerfully. As though she was discussing something light and inconsequential.

"I'm fine," Asami lied.

"I'm sure you are," Korra said, not buying it for a second. "But why don't you humour me?"

Korra tilted her head to side and presented her bare neck to Asami. Asami delicately licked her lips without thinking, drawn to the red blood rushing just beneath that brown skin.

She could protest. She _should_ protest. She didn't need blood right now. She'd be fine for another night or two. She could manage.

But Korra was right here. Willing offering herself to her. She _wanted_ Asami to take her. Wanted to give her blood to her. Who was she to refuse?

Asami kissed Korra once, on the lips. She touched them only briefly, as though she didn't deserve to kiss her. Which, well, she didn't.

Then Asami plunged her gleaming fangs into the Avatar's neck.

Korra grunted with pain. Naga whined pitifully. Asami moaned with delight. When the first drops of Korra's blood trickled into her mouth, Asami felt her cold body becoming warm again. The red iron taste coating her tongue more delicious than anything she'd ever tasted in her entire li- existence.

Why'd she waited for this? Why was she content to go days, sometimes weeks, without so much as a single drop? Asami felt herself becoming stronger with every passing moment. Every mouthful of blood she swallowed burned through her lifeless body. She wasn't just some pallid shade drifting listlessly through an eternal night. She was **Asami** and the night belonged to her.

Korra's breathing became pained and shallow. Her heart beat erratically. Her embrace faltered and she leaned heavily against Asami as her strength failed her.

That was why. This heat, this strength, this _life_ she felt? It wasn't hers. It was Korra's. And she stole it, drop by red drop. She didn't have a right to it. Didn't matter Korra gave it to her of her own free will. It didn't belong to her and she shouldn't take it.

Asami kept her lips clamped against Korra's neck. Blood flowed into her mouth and trickled down her pale chin and onto her black gown.

Or she could keep going. Drink from her love until she'd drained the very last drop from her body. Invite her into the eternal night. Well, why not? Korra had become pretty nocturnal lately anyway. She wanted to be around Asami, and Asami could only be around at night. Why not make it official?

Besides, it was going to happen sooner or later anyway. Oh, they could try and pretend that everything was fine. That this situation was totally sustainable. That Korra, the Avatar, would never get hurt, and would not grow old. That Asami would graciously accept that her love might die when she could prevent it.

No. It would happen, sooner or later. So why not sooner? Why not now? Why not invite Korra into eternity? She'd done enough already. No doubt there'd be another Avatar to protect the world. And if it didn't work that way, well, wouldn't an immortal Avatar be better for the world anyway?

Asami pulled away from Korra, full of stolen strength and stolen health. With one last whimper, Korra collapsed into her arms, her white towel now a ghastly red with her spilled blood.

Asami lifted Korra up into her arms. Korra rested her head against Asami's blood-stained gown. Her breathing was slow and deliberate. The Avatar was so weak she had to focus on every breath.

A servant appeared in the hallway when Asami reached out for one.

"Yes, Asami?"

Asami didn't turn to look at the girl. Her red eyes were fixed on Korra's pale face. "Have the kitchen prepare something for the Avatar. Something strengthening."

"Yes, Asami."

"I'm fine," Korra muttered.

"You're not," Asami said.

"Just need some sleep," said Korra.

Asami turned and headed down the hallway with Korra still in her arms. She walked as though the young woman she carried in her arms weighed nothing.

"Sure," said Asami. "After you've eaten something."

"Fine," said Korra. She didn't have the strength to protest anyway. "Asami?"

"Yeah?"

Korra drew a deep, painful breath. "You know... next time... it'd be fine if..."

Asami kissed Korra's forehead, leaving a bloody smear behind.

"No," she said. "It wouldn't be."

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Got through this whole story without mentioning the word 'vampire' even once.


End file.
